Memento Mori II
256px|thumb|The title screen. 256px|thumb|The credits screen. 256px|thumb|The main menu brought up at the beginning of [[MAP01: Outpost (Memento Mori II)|MAP01: Outpost, showing the Memento Mori II logo and the megawad's custom status bar.]] Memento Mori II is a 1996 megawad that contains 32 new levels, plus 2 top-secret levels that are not contained in the .WAD file itself (see Top-secret levels). It is the sequel to the 1995 megawad Memento Mori, with many of the same designers involved, including Denis and Thomas Möller of the Innocent Crew. Like its predecessor, and in contrast to most megawads, it is designed especially for cooperative multiplayer gameplay, although it can be played in single-player as well. It is also one of the few PWADs that are allowed to be used in Compet-N speedruns. The Memento Mori II soundtrack was created by Mark Klem and David "Tolwyn" Shaw, who also released remastered versions of the tracks on the original version of MP3.com in 1999. The remastered songs can now be downloaded from Shaw's website, Tolwyn.com. Levels * MAP01: Outpost by Denis Möller * MAP02: The Feeding Pit by David Davidson * MAP03: ...And Hell Beneath by Matthias Worch * MAP04: Ratamahatta by Florian Helmberger * MAP05: Rites of Passage by Paul Noble * MAP06: Trapped by Adam Williamson * MAP07: Frustration by David Kuykendall * MAP08: Stigmata by Denis Möller * MAP09: Sabbath Sewer by Mark Klem * MAP10: Clear for Death by Matthias Worch * MAP11: Sewer Shutdown by Eric Sargent * MAP12: The Waterway by Orin Flaharty * MAP13: Devils Paradise by Rhys Hughes * MAP14: A Question of Time by Matthias Worch and Thomas Möller * MAP15: The Devil's Coterie by Adam Windsor * MAP16: The Nephilim by Denis Möller * MAP17: No One by Michael Rapp * MAP18: Regulate by Matthias Worch * MAP19: The Shaft by Jeremy Statz * MAP20: The Experiment by Alden Bates * MAP21: Sanctuary by Andy Badorek * MAP22: R.R.F. Refinary by Thomas Möller * MAP23: No Way Out by Eric Sargent * MAP24: Io Lab by Sean Birkel * MAP25: Forgotten Town by Denis Möller * MAP26: Base Exposure by Mark Klem * MAP27: The Silos by Paul Noble * MAP28: Corporate Hell by Stephen Watson * MAP29: Kings of Metal by Jens Nielsen * MAP30: It by Jim Wraith Secret levels: * MAP31: DejaVu by Orin Flaharty * MAP32: Dances with Demons by David Kuykendall Top-secret levels In addition to the set of levels above, there are two additional levels designed for this megawad that are not contained in the main .WAD file. When loaded, they replace MAP01: Outpost and MAP02: The Feeding Pit. They are as follows: * MAP01: Secret Operation 1 by Steve Towle * MAP02: Secret Operation 2 by Thomas Möller How to access In the Memento Mori II Infopack is a file called MM2INFO.DAT, containing the details and graphics required by the Infopack's executable. Rename this file to MM2INFO.WAD, and load it alongside the rest of the megawad's files. The two top-secret levels will be loaded into the game for play. Soundtrack * MAP01: "Avalanche" by Mark Klem (3:01) * MAP02: "Into The Fray" by David Shaw (3:02) * MAP03: "Give In (With Pleasure)" by Mark Klem (5:11) * MAP04: "Interphaze" by David Shaw (3:09) * MAP05: "Anchor" by Mark Klem (2:33) * MAP06: "Peaceful Altercation" by David Shaw (3:02) * MAP07: "Midnight Call" by Mark Klem (7:07) * MAP08: "Unsteady Ground" by David Shaw (3:53) * MAP09: "Disposition" by Mark Klem (5:39) * MAP10: "Backroad Wanderer" by David Shaw (3:54) * MAP11: "Tempter" by Mark Klem (3:58) * MAP12: "System Shock" by David Shaw (3:28) * MAP13: "Damage Assessment" by Mark Klem (5:34) * MAP14: "The Maw Awaits" by David Shaw (3:27) * MAP15: "Frivolous Encounter" by Mark Klem (4:23) * MAP16: "Outstretch of Sin" by David Shaw (5:29) * MAP17: "Organic Gods" by Mark Klem (7:45) * MAP18: "Fear's Falter" by David Shaw (2:23) * MAP19: "Nothing So Cruel" by Mark Klem (3:58) * MAP20: "Sacrifice" by David Shaw (2:58) * MAP21: "Dredge" by Mark Klem (5:54) * MAP22: "And Blood Will Spill" by David Shaw (2:46) * MAP23: "Mirage" by Mark Klem (4:47) * MAP24: "GloomKeep" by David Shaw (4:45) * MAP25: "Time Runner" by Mark Klem (4:42) * MAP26: "Anger's Reprise" by David Shaw (3:58) * MAP27: "Shadows of the Dead" by Mark Klem (5:37) * MAP28: "Circle of Fire" by David Shaw (3:12) * MAP29: "Junkie Smack" by Mark Klem (4:18) * MAP30: "Dance of the Sugarplum Lunatic" by Mark Klem (4:18) Secret levels: * MAP31: "Bavor the Mad" by Mark Klem (1:59) * MAP32: "Mizshunn Impassable" by David Shaw (5:26) Title/intermission screens: * Title music: "Before The Storm" by David Shaw (0:11) * Intermission music: By Mark Klem (1:00) * Victory music: "Perchance to Dream" by David Shaw (1:13) Speedrunning Current records There are currently no Compet-N episode records for Memento Mori II. External links * * * Demos @ The DooMed Speed Demos Archive * Memento Mori II Level Reviews Category:1996 WADs Category:Megawads Category:PWADs by name Category:Multiplayer WADs Category:Top 100 WADs of All Time